Problem: Evaluate $\lfloor{\sqrt{12}}\rfloor^2$.
Answer: Since $\sqrt{9}<\sqrt{12}<\sqrt{16}$, or, equivalently $3<\sqrt{12}<4$, the greatest integer less than or equal to $\sqrt{12}$ must be $3$. Thus, $\lfloor{\sqrt{12}}\rfloor^2=3^2=\boxed{9}$.